Human?
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Jet Pack Guy was crashed on a plant - our earth. He befriends a human girl named Hazel who makes a deal with him. Can Jet Pack Guy keep the deal in order to get back home? Meanwhile, Gary, Dot and Rookie are struggling with a new recruit who knows NOTHING at all about being an EPF agent. Note: a bit weird and contains Jet Pack Guy as a human.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Secret Merry Walrus...enjoy.

* * *

Jet Pack Guy floated through space pushing the spaceship with the unadopted alien puffles inside. 'Jet Pack Guy I have unfortunate news' Dot announced. 'What?' asked the red penguin. 'The puffles won't make it to their planet unless you go at top speed which might kill you.' the purple penguin explained. Jet Pack Guy put on a brave face and said 'I'm doing it but first I need to tell Rookie something'. Rookie waddled over to the console and asked 'What's up JPG'. 'Rookie, I need you to take care of Diana and the new pookie when it hatches. But not forever, I might return.' Jet Pack Guy explained. 'JPG NO DON'T DO IT!' cried Rookie. But Jet Pack Guy did it...he went at top speed and lost control of his jet pack causing him to float around in space.

* * *

Well that was an abrupt beginning. Time skip to a week later!

* * *

 _I...I can breathe...Where am I? Dot? Rookie? Hello?_ was all Jet Pack Guy could think of as he landed on a meteor. 'Brace for impact' he bellowed as he entered a different planet. He looked around and there was an island in front of him. Jet Pack Guy stepped off the meteor into a pile of an itchy substance. He awkwardly waddled through this substance until he came to a road. Jet Pack Guy looked up and noticed he noticed that as he stood there, a mansion was sheltering him from the rain. Jet Pack Guy sat on the doorstep, waiting for someone to come.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, was a young teenager named Hazel. She was a nerd at school but she was still a rich girl with curly hair dyed blue with streaks of black, yellow, red and purple. She lived with her nieces, Megan and Samantha, her brother, Richard, her sister-in-law, Jamie, her father, Tim and her mom, Kim. Well back to the story. Hazel walked outside to see her only friend at school, a dark skinned girl with blue and purple hair named Mackenna, when she kicked Jet Pack Guy. (LOL) 'What's your problem kid?' asked Jet Pack Guy, rubbing his butt. Hazel stepped back and didn't know what to say. Hazel quickly made up her mind and ran away from the red penguin, leaving the front door wide open.

Jet Pack Guy sneaked inside and and tiptoed up the stairs. He opened one of the doors and waddled into the room. What he was too short to realize was the name on the door: Hazel. Jet Pack Guy wandered around the neon-colored bedroom. It was covered in posters, drawings and photographs. Most photos were either a large creature or two girls, one which was the girl that kicked him. Suddenly he heard 'He must be somewhere up here.' and 'Why did you leave the door open'. Jet Pack Guy gasped as the two girls in the photographs appeared in the room. (Yep he's dead)

Hazel and Mackenna looked at him. 'I hope he didn't do his business in your room' said Mackenna. 'I wouldn't do that' explained Jet Pack Guy. Mackenna looked shocked. Hazel picked Jet Pack Guy up. 'You're a weird bird. Can you fly?' asked Hazel. Before Jet Pack Guy could answer, Hazel threw him out the window. 'That was weird' commented Mackenna. Hazel picked up a blue bottle and took a long drink of water.

Outside, Jet Pack Guy fell onto a furry creature. He crawled onto it's head and looked into it's eyes. The creature panicked and threw Jet Pack Guy into a pile of animal poop. 'Ew' he exclaimed as he waddled out of it. He saw the dark skinned girl leaving and tried to get back to the bedroom. He tried to active his jet pack but he was idle. The only other way of getting up was a trampoline. He climbed onto the trampoline and leaped into the air. The wind hit his face as he flew across the yard, landing on Hazel's bed, giving poor Hazel a fright. She picked him up again. 'So you _can_ fly' she said while looking at him. Jet Pack Guy shook his head. Hazel released him from her grip and rolled her eyes. 'What the heck are you?' asked Jet Pack Guy. Hazel glared at him. 'That is not the question, the question is what the heck are YOU?' she declared.

'I'm a penguin' Jet Pack Guy declared. Hazel laughed 'Penguins are black and white and sometimes a little bit yellow. You're probably like a scarlet macaw or a common rosefinch.'. Jet Pack Guy crossed his arms and asked 'Enough games, who are you?'. 'Hazel Brockins. I'm a human. Listen, I'll make a deal with you, you help me get popular and I'll get you home, wherever your home is' declared Hazel. Jet Pack Guy thought about it. Could he really trust this strange creature? Hazel added 'My dad's an engineer so he has some rocket fuel and this is my only offer. I suggest you take it'. Jet Pack Guy thought harder before saying 'It's a deal' as he stuck his flipper out for Hazel to shake. Hazel looked at his flipper awkwardly before grabbing it lightly and shaking it.

'So what is your name?' asked Hazel. 'Guy but everyone calls me Jet Pack Guy' pointed out Jet Pack Guy. Hazel tilted her head and heard someone calling 'HAZEL, DINNER'S READY!'. 'I have to go' she said, getting off the bed and doing a strange thing going down the stairs that Jet Pack Guy didn't know. _These humans are weird._ Jet Pack Guy thought. Hazel was back in about 10 minutes carrying a tissue. 'Do you like pizza?' she asked Jet Pack Guy. Jet Pack Guy nodded and said 'But I prefer hardtack.'. Hazel chuckled and unwrapped the tissue, revealing a square of cheese pizza and a square of pepperoni pizza. 'That's your dinner' Hazel explained as she watched Guy take a bite of the pepperoni pizza. 'Why is it square not sliced?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'We were going to call for it but my mom made a square pizza that was half pepperoni and half cheese. 'You have a weird mother' chuckled Jet Pack Guy, taking another bite of his pizza before adding 'This is good pizza though'. 'At least you're not like Richard, my brother, his wife was hurt and he could only say 'These are good noodles' joked Hazel.

Hazel spent all night imagining her dream boyfriend and setting it on a watch-like device. Jet Pack Guy, on the other hand (or flipper), was fast asleep. Hazel finally came out with a brown haired, tan boy and pressed ready. The watch lit up as Hazel secretly put it on Jet Pack Guy's flipper and watched as he revolved into a human. Hazel smiled and laid down on her bed. She took one last glance at the sleeping Jet Pack Guy (who was on a mattress by the way) before falling asleep.

* * *

So the next chapter will be in Club Penguin. Ciao until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rookie stared at Jet Pack Guy's empty desk as if he was going to come out of thin air. 'I still don't understand. It is most likely that he is dead so why don't we just remove his desk?' asked Gary. 'For the hundredth time this week Gary, he said he might come back.' explained Dot. Rookie continued to stare at the empty desk. 'I just wish Rookie would understand it won't happen overnight.' sighed Dot. Gary nodded in agreement. 'Agents!' began the director. Rookie almost leaped out of his chair in fright. The director gave him a glare before announcing 'We have recruited a new agent that will temporary cover for Jet Pack Guy until he comes back-'. 'Wait! JPG is ALIVE?' exclaimed Rookie. The director nodded and said 'I have managed to track his location. Anyway, our new agent is here'. A yellow, female penguin with brown hair waddled in. 'Hi, I'm Clarity.' she announced. Dot gave her a wave before continuing writing a case file. Gary glanced at her before going back to wondering about Jet Pack Guy's return. Rookie, on the other flipper, was still staring at Jet Pack Guy's desk. 'Does he always do that?' asked Clarity, pointing at Rookie. Dot chuckled 'Sometimes'. Clarity nodded as she waddled to the desk and sat down.

* * *

Well that got boring fast. Let's see what's going down on our earth.

* * *

'Wake up' exclaimed Hazel, kicking Jet Pack Guy's mattress. Jet Pack Guy rubbed his eyes and felt a metal thing touch his cheek. He was certainly not a penguin anymore. 'What is this?' Jet Pack Guy asked, looking at the watch. 'It's a transformer. You can now transform from a penguin to a human.' explained Hazel who was putting a skirt on behind a curtain. Jet Pack Guy blinked and got up. 'So what are we gonna do?' he asked. Hazel finished putting her skirt on and showed him a plan. 'We jump off the balcony and land in Richard's car. We drive to my school and that's where you will help me' she explained. Jet Pack Guy smirked and asked 'What about breakfast?'. 'We can stop at the shop. Before we go, you'll need an outfit.' explained Hazel before bending down and picking up a red t-shirt with blue waves and a pair of blue jeans. Jet Pack Guy took them and hid behind the curtain where he changed. He came out and Hazel smiled. She handed him some white socks and white runners. Jet Pack Guy put them on. The two left the bedroom and ran into the parents' room. The two walked onto the balcony and jumped. Hazel pushed a button on a remote which opened the top window of a car. The two landed inside the car and climbed into the front seat. 'Do you have your license?' asked Jet Pack Guy. Hazel nodded and started the car. She drove through busy streets until they came to a restaurant. 'Be right back' said Hazel, getting out of the car and going into the restaurant. She came back about 10 minutes later with food.

'What'd you get me?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'A bap with bacon, egg and sausage' said Hazel, handing Jet Pack Guy a sandwich wrapped in paper. Jet Pack Guy opened it up and looked in the bap. _Looks good enough_ he thought before taking a bite. He was just about to swallow when Hazel started the car. The two drove off to the school at a speed of 40 mph. Before they knew it they were at the school. Hazel quickly ate a slice of bread with marmalade before they walked into the school. The two were rudely greeted at the office by a girl with brown hair and tan skin, Diamond, Hazel's worst enemy. 'Well, well, well, if it isn't sucker Hazel Tree' she chuckled before looking at Jet Pack Guy and asking 'Well who's this fellow? Are you new here? If so, please note that I rule the school along with my best friend Em and my boyfriend Andrew.'. 'I'm Guy' explained Jet Pack Guy. 'Can I borrow Hazel for a moment?' Diamond asked. Jet Pack Guy nodded as Hazel was escorted to a remote area with Diamond. 'You're pretty cute' said a voice from behind Jet Pack Guy. He turned around and saw a blonde-haired, tan girl who was Em, Diamond's best friend. The principal saw Hazel, who was getting bullied in the corner by Diamond. 'Diamond Rachel Reilly, do you do this to Hazel everyday?' she asked. Alarmed by this, Jet Pack Guy ran over to Hazel to see what was going on. Diamond nodded. 'Who is she?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'The principal, Joanne Reilly. She's also Diamond's mother.' Hazel explained. Diamond couldn't ever lie to her mother since her father died. Diamond sighed and nodded. Joanne Reilly got angry at her only daughter and bellowed 'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I TOLD YOU NOT TO BULLY WHEN I BECAME PRINCIPAL! FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE NO LONGER THE HEAD CHEERLEADER. SINCE YOU ONLY BULLY ONE PERSON AT A TIME AND THIS TIME IT'S HAZEL, HAZEL WILL NOW BE THE HEAD CHEERLEADER!'. Diamond and Hazel both felt as if their heads was going to explode. Diamond felt her eyes swell up with tears.

Hazel walked over to the principal and asked 'Forgive me if I'm wrong but, did you just claim me head cheerleader?'. The principal nodded. Diamond growled. 'You two go on and switch outfits while I enroll this new boy. And Diamond, I will also take away your boyfriend, your popularity and your phone'. 'NOOOO' gasped Diamond before being pulled away by Hazel to the locker room. Jet Pack Guy was escorted into the office with the principal where he was interviewed. He was out in ten minutes and was greeted by three students - two girls and a boy. 'Welcome.' cheered one of the girls who had short black hair and light skin. 'I'm Kate' said the other girl with blonde hair and light skin. 'I'm Grace' smiled the black haired girl. 'And I'm Chad' announced the boy who had black hair and dark skin. 'I'm Guy' said Jet Pack Guy. The four were suddenly distracted by Hazel in the head cheerleader outfit. In fact, everyone is the hallway was distracted. A group of students began cheering for her. 'Wow, who is that?' asked a girl with brown hair. 'I think that's Hazel, I heard the principal yelling' whispered a girl with black hair.

* * *

OOOH cliffhanger. This took 3 days to write. It's the 3rd day and I am not feeling like writing any more today. Everyone has been lying about me today between my dad thinking I never took my medicine and the kids in my Irish class saying I used "the finger" what ever that means. I only do stuff if I know what it means. So I have cheered myself up with auto correct fails.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's not dead! Hope Faith teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

I have been suffering from a bit of an end-of-school-year-drama and I've been to lazy to go online.

I've been trying to keep the Kat in but I am going to put my niece Kat in this. She's going to have a major role revealed in this chapter.

* * *

Hazel and Jet Pack Guy stood around the us stop after school was finished. They weren't speaking since there was nothing to speak about after someone had stole Hazel's brother's car. 'How could someone just hack into your car like that? You have the keys and-' said Jet Pack Guy before watching Hazel's brother's car speed by and park beside them. The window rolled down and the driver said 'Because I hacked the car'. An olive skinned girl with black hair ti-dyed pink was sitting in the car on her own. 'Kat? As in Kat Faithen is that you?' asked Hazel. 'Yes it is' said the girl in the car taking off her sunglasses. She was wearing a white fashionable scarf with a tight pink dress and white heels. 'Hop in guys' said Kat, getting out of the car. 'Four years and you haven't really changed, have you?' asked Hazel. Kat shook her head and got in the passenger seat beside Hazel while Jet Pack Guy sat in the back seat. 'Cute new friend' said Kat smiling at Jet Pack Guy. Jet Pack Guy didn't smile back. 'He's not really the smile type though' Kat muttered while turning back around. It was a long drive to Kat's hideout which was a small hole with pipes leading into the ground.

'Follow me guys' said Kat jumping into the hole and sliding down the pipes. The pipes were wet for easy sliding so the ride into the ground was quite fast. Jet Pack Guy landed on his feet while Hazel almost crushed a small shell. 'Sorry about that' said Kat lifting up the shell and a turtle was revealed. A small frizzy dog appeared when the turtle came out. 'Aww who are these?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'The dog is Ruby and the turtle is Jack' explained Kat before saying 'They are beta robots, Jack is waterproof because of being a turtle.'. Jet Pack Guy put the turtle down and sighed. 'Hey, I know a way we can get you home but it will take until the end of the school year' said Hazel, sitting beside Jet Pack Guy with Ruby on her lap. 'How?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'There are hidden portals all over the place so if we find one, we can get you home. It will take me 1 week to find one and another week to get your car to have the horse power to get to the speed of-' said Kat before Jet Pack Guy cut her off by saying 'Wait it's June here?'. Hazel tilted her head and said 'Yes'. 'But...it's March where I live' said Jet Pack Guy.

Both Kat and Hazel were confused. How was this possible. 2 different worlds that are 3 months apart in time. 'Where are you from?' Asked Kat. 'Club Penguin' said Jet Pack Guy. Kat typed in 6 numbers - 528013 - to unlock a tablet. She punched in Club Penguin and her tablet came up with 'No Results Found'. 'Do you know what that means Kat?' asked Hazel. 'We are the first humans to know about this. Jet Pack Guy was in a daydream, wondering what was going on in Club Penguin. Well I could speed this process up a bit with my mad skills. You can fix your car while I find the portal. See ya' explained Kat. Hazel waved goodbye and dragged Jet Pack Guy back home and the two rushed into Hazel's bedroom where Jet Pack Guy turned back into a penguin. The two ate some salad with beef and gravy (Hazel's mother is weird) before bed.

* * *

Zooming into Club Penguin

* * *

Diana sat on the edge of her bed, pondering. She missed the only penguin she ever loved. She glanced over at the wedding picture of her and Jet Pack Guy standing side by side with Dot and Brianna. Diana then turned her sight to the egg. There was never motion with the egg, apart from moving it around when she and Jet Pack Guy were moving to a bigger igloo. Diana heard a knock and hoped it was Jet Pack Guy and not just Rookie checking her again. She didn't really like Rookie. She suddenly when into a daydream where Jet Pack Guy had come home but then reality hit her in the face...and a pillow. 'Sorry Di' said Dot running over to pick up a small male penguin. 'Long lost son' she explained. Diana frowned that it wasn't Jet Pack Guy but inside she was relieved it wasn't Rookie.

Dot sat beside Diana with the little boy and said 'Hey, I know how you feel. When I was about to lay James here, Klenn disappeared again, just when I thought we were back together. But hey, I had James with me until he ran away because he wanted a dad and we just found him.'. Diana smiled at Dot but didn't say anything. She was very quiet since Jet Pack Guy's disappearance. 'It'll be alright, Gary located him and we are getting the equipment to get to him and bring him back home' explained Dot before saying 'I better go, Gary and Rookie are probably wondering where I am. See you later'. When Dot left, Diana felt somehow, happier. She waddled over to the egg and felt a little shake. Diana didn't know what the shake was but the egg seemed to shake repeatedly with small 5 second breaks in between. Diana stared, frozen and confused at the same time. What was going on? she wondered.

* * *

Cliffhanger so...

What is wrong with the egg?

How is having a 3 month time difference possible?

Why is there a spider on the celing?

Erm...nevermind I got the spider.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Hope here and I am here with Katrivinna aka Kat who helped me write this chapter.

Heeeeeeeeeeey everyone my name is Kat and I am Hope's niece and the owner of the OC known as Ocean in this chapter.

* * *

Hazel and Jet Pack Guy woke up both in strange positions as if someone had moved them in the middle of the night: Hazel was on her computer desk while Jet Pack Guy was under his mattress. Hazel got off the desk and helped to pull the sleeping Jet Pack Guy out from underneath his mattress. Hazel turned around to find that a blue haired female was laughing at them. 'MOM!' Hazel screamed 'WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?'. 'Because, sweetie, I was bored and it was fun' Hazel's blue-haired mother chuckled playfully. Jet Pack Guy woke up and said 'It's not funny ma'am'. 'Mister whatever your name is, you can call me Ocean' said the blue-haired lady before saying to Hazel 'Your father made breakfast. Go and eat or else... because you didn't eat yesterday's breakfast.'. 'Mom I'm not that hungry' replied Hazel, trying to leave but the door seemed to be locked. 'You are not going to school today until you apologize to your father and eat yesterday's leftovers and today's breakfast' said Ocean. 'You are not a very nice mother, you are in fact worse than my mother. I hope my girlfriend won't be like this' blurted Jet Pack Guy. Hazel and Ocean stared at Jet Pack Guy. 'Is this my daughter that you just called your 'girlfriend'?' asked Ocean. 'Nope. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Diana and she is deaf'. 'Okay then...' Ocean replied before whispering to Hazel 'I hope he is not lying. If so, you are grounded.'. All of a sudden a voice shouted out 'BREAKFAST IS READY! BREAKFAST IS READY' repeatedly. Suddenly a blonde haired man walked in. 'Breakfast is... Who is this?' he blurted. Jet Pack Guy brushed himself off and said 'My name is Guy. I just directed that to you AND your wife'. 'Okay then I am Sebeny but you can call me Seb and this is my wife-'. 'He knows who I am' said Ocean.

'So Hazel is this your boyfriend' said Sebeny. 'Ugh, do I have to repeat the process again?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'The process of what?' asked Sebeny. 'HOW I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND HER NAME IS DIANA!' yelled Jet Pack Guy. 'Yesh, someone needs their breakfast..' said Sebeny before walking away. 'Wait, why are you in my daughter's room and not at home like a good boy? Or are you a bad boy? I will not let my daughter date a bad boy.' said Ocean. Jet Pack Guy facepalmed and left the room in silence. Hazel responded 'I don't he likes repeating himself mom.'. Ocean said 'Well still why is he here?'. 'It's hard to explain mom but... Guy has been helping me out lately with the new position and I am sure he will leave soon' Hazel said as an excuse. Ocean would never believe the truth. 'Okay sweetie I will give you your breakfast for lunch and leftovers for guy. Have a good day' said Ocean. Hazel met Guy in the hallway and the two walked down the stairs. Hazel suddenly came to a stop. 'We need to rush' she whispered to Guy. 'Why?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'My brother is awake and he will tease me for weeks if he sees you' whispered Hazel. 'Hey baby blue' said the blonde haired boy standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jet Pack Guy burst out laughing. 'Baby blue? What kind of nickname is that?' he laughed. Hazel frowned and continued walking. 'Giving me the silent treatment huh?' Hazel's brother teased with a smirk of his face. 'Shut up Danny and don't call me baby blue again or I will tell your girlfriend.'

This threat seemed to always work on Danny. 'One, you wouldn't dare, two Amy is NOT my girlfriend she is my friend who just so happens to be a girl and three you have a boyfriend of your own' said Danny before looking at Jet Pack Guy. 'Daniel, this is not your sister's boyfriend, this is Guy, a lovely young man with his own girlfriend named Diana' said Ocean, handing Hazel her lunch. Jet Pack Guy walked over to Hazel and Ocean handed him his lunch. 'Let's go' said Hazel. 'And where's my car?' asked Daniel. 'We crashed it. Some drunk idiot ran into us' Hazel lied as her and Jet Pack Guy walked away. On the way to school, the two stopped by Kat's hideout to see the progress of getting Jet Pack Guy home. 'I was so close, so close, to finding the portal and then Abigail decided she wanted to play on my laptop when she has her own' explained Kat. 'The little brat' muttered Hazel. 'Who is Abigail?' asked Jet Pack Guy. 'My sister' replied Kat before saying 'I will take the day off school today, you two go ahead'. Hazel saluted Kat before leaving with Jet Pack Guy.

* * *

Zooming into Club Penguin

* * *

Diana stood as the doctors and EPF looked at the egg. 'It has stopped now...strange' said Gary as he touched the egg with a lot of doctors. 'I FIGURED IT OUT!' yelled a young brown haired red penguin from the other side of the room. 'Kenny, why do you have to be so loud sometimes?' asked Rookie. The red penguin shrugged and read a paper out to Gary. 'The kid is diagnosed with Free's syndrome meaning it gets too cold and it starts shaking and having breathing troubles. Thank goodness the egg hasn't turned blue. That means that the poor kid has died' She read. 'Okay pass me the paper' Gary said. Kendra folded the paper into an airplane and sent it flying across the room. Gary caught the airplane just before it touched the egg. Clarity hid behind Kendra when she heard a cracking sound. 'The egg is hatching, stand back everyone' shouted one of the doctors. Everyone but Diana stood back. The egg was finally hatching. Diana had a bit of regret that Jet Pack Guy wasn't with them and then, right before her eyes, the egg hatched revealing a little girl penguin. At that moment the ground started shaking. As Kendra tried to keep her things in order her reading lamp fell on her head, knocking her out. 'Everyone stay calm.' ordered Dot. Everyone was quiet until crying was heard. Everyone turned around to see Rookie, thinking that Kendra was dead. 'KENDRA. DON'T DIE ON ME KENNY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIE!' he sobbed. 'Rookie,' Dot said calmly with a hint of anger in her voice '1) Kendra is not dead, she's just knocked out. 2) You are making a scene. 3) Her name is not Kenny. That is a boy's name'. Rookie wiped his tears from his face and hugged Kendra. 'Uh guys...I think we are under attack.' said Diana. Everyone gasped as Dot did a long scream. She looked around before running over to Diana and looking out the window. 'WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!' Dot screamed. 'I wish I was deaf again' Diana muttered walking away.

* * *

We are done. After 2 weeks of writing. I think I broke my writing finger. bye guys see you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was after dinner when Kat messaged Hazel to come over. Hazel and Jet Pack Guy raced over to Kat's hideout where they saw a little girl in a cage. She was attempting to eat the metal bars that held her in but she had no luck. 'I found a portal' Kat explained handing Hazel a sheet of paper. 'The location is the café off Coral Street. You take a left, speed up and you should go through it.' She said while using her hand to show the directions. 'Also I fixed the car, got ready for school and caged Abigail.' Kat continued. Hazel smiled and did a little happy dance. Jet Pack Guy smirked and the three suddenly heard a loud noise. Kat uncaged her sister and ordered her to go find the source of the noise. The young girl sniffed the ground and crawled towards a strange scent. Kat, Hazel and Jet Pack Guy followed the young girl. The four came to a halt at the sight of a large thundering bolt in the center of the town. 'WE ARE UNDER A SUPERNATURAL ATTACK! I REPEAT! WE ARE UNDER A SUPERNATURAL ATTACK!' an army soldier bellowed to a crowd of other soldiers. Kat, Hazel and Jet Pack Guy were frightened by the giant bolt. 'There is so much static coming from that bolt.' Kat said as she felt her hair going upwards along with Hazel's. Jet Pack Guy quickly turned into the human form and his hair raised. 'Where is this coming from?' He questioned. 'No one knows.' Ocean said from behind the group. She was with Sebeny and Danny. Jet Pack Guy noticed a purple tinge in the bolt. It felt familiar to him. As if, it was coming from Club Penguin.

'I think we need to enter the portal ASAP' Jet Pack Guy said before changing into his real form. Hazel nodded and Kat, Hazel, Jet Pack Guy, Ocean, Sebeny and Danny raced towards Kat's hideout. Abigail didn't follow as she was one of Kat's beta robots and the electricity had been sucked out of her. When the group got to Kat's hideout they hopped in Danny's car. 'I thought you said you crashed it' Danny said to Hazel. Hazel shrugged. Kat drove the car slowly and when they got to the café, they took a left and Kat put the car at full speed. 'Hold onto your lunches.' Kat said as the car got ready to go. 'We just had dinner' Sebeny complained. Kat shrugged and went at full speed. Just as Ocean believed they were gonna crash into the café, the car passed through the portal taking them with it. There was flashes of blue light and went everyone opened their eyes they weren't human, they were penguins. The car rapidly fell and landed on top of the Dance Club where Cadence and the Penguin Band were practicing for a concert. The five of them froze as Jet Pack Guy and the others got out of the car. The penguins stared at Hazel and the other earthlings. Jet Pack Guy noticed the same static feeling was in Club Penguin. He looked at the forest and there was a machine that Herbert created. Jet Pack Guy dragged the earthlings into an elevator and they ran to the forest. They saw the machine and it was much bigger than Jet Pack Guy thought.

Jet Pack Guy's vision suddenly turned towards Dot, who was staring at him. 'ROOKIE, GARY LOOK WHO I FOUND.' she shouted to Gary and Rookie. The two penguins waddled towards Dot and gasped when they saw Jet Pack Guy. Rookie ran over to him and hugged him. Jet Pack Guy hugged Rookie back. Dot smirked at Jet Pack Guy but then saw Hazel, Kat and Hazel's family. Jet Pack Guy waddled over to Hazel and the others and said to Dot 'It's okay. They're with me'. Dot, Rookie and Gary led the six to the EPF HQ. Gary ran some test on Jet Pack Guy while Jet Pack Guy was sorting out who was who. 'Okay and finally, Danny you are the green guy right?' Jet Pack Guy made sure and Danny nodded. 'I think it's kind of racist how I am white.' Hazel complained. Jet Pack Guy sighed and turned to Dot. 'I need to see Diana.' he declared. 'Guy?' Jet Pack Guy heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and it was Diana. She had the pookie in her arms. Jet Pack Guy saw the pookie and his eyes filled up with tears. 'Is JPG crying?' Rookie asked. Dot chuckled. 'I'm not crying, the fly flew into my eye' Jet Pack Guy lied. Hazel smirked at the lie her new friend told. She sat beside Dot and Rookie and said 'So you are Guy's friends'. Rookie said 'I am his best friend and Dot is his sister. Ocean waddled over to Jet Pack Guy and said 'So you weren't lying. You do have a girlfriend named Diana.'. 'I'm his wife.' Diana said.

Ocean chuckled and waddled away from the couple. 'Identity confirmed it is the real Jet Pack Guy.' Gary explained. Danny punched Gary in the cheek. 'Hey look at this little science nerd.' He teased. 'I am an adult' Gary sighed. Danny quickly dropped him and ran away. 'Welcome back Jet Pack Guy' Kendra said. She had a bandage on her head from the reading lamp. 'Thanks Agent Kendra or should I say Agent 1738' Jet Pack Guy joked. Kendra smiled before hearing Danny blurt 'HEY THAT'S THE NUMBER AMY ALWAYS SAYS!'. 'You mean your girlfriend.' Hazel chuckled. 'Hey let's get serious now' Jet Pack Guy said. 'Right so Herbert is planning to release a polar bear-crab-penguin hybrid to destroy all penguins.' Dot explained 'We must get rid of this hybrid in order to save the island.'. 'And we're gonna help' Kat declared. 'And what can you earthlings do?' Gary asked.

'I have my beta robots.' Kat said. 'I have learned some water magic.' Ocean claimed. 'I know karate' Danny blurted. 'I am a cheerleader' Hazel declared. 'I HAVE A FRYING PAN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!' Sebeny bellowed. 'Great now that we have an army, we shall defeat Herbert...again' Dot declared. The rest of the EPF cheered with joy. They knew they could defeat Herbert, just as they always do.

* * *

Well that took a strange turn. So what will happen in the next chapter...dun dun dun.


End file.
